Los Muertos Caminantes
by Martie Le Brun
Summary: Antes del apocalipsis, Roe vive una existencia solitaria en su casa y se niega a salir al exterior. Teme de las personas y la sociedad que la rodea, junto con su amigo William buscan refugio con otros sobrevivientes y Roe encuentra a su primer amor. Poco tiempo después se da cuenta de un don que no la dejará vivir en paz,un don que es tan escalofriante como los caminantes. DARYL/OC
1. Apocalipsis

Algo parecía haber estado estallando. Se despertó abruptamente por el fastidioso ruido de afuera. Ahora se arrepentía de vivir en frente de las calles de _Atlanta._ Sus pies descalzos avanzaban con molestia directo a la ventana, se asomó con brusquedad y percibió lo llenas que estaban las calles de autos tocando las bocinas, motines, aviones del ejército en el cielo. Le pareció extraño, aún estaba de noche y el ruido de a fuera parecía el estrepitoso ruido de las siete de la tarde. Se vistió rápidamente, tenía frío, tomó sus jeans negros, una camisa holgada gigante y un chaleco negro abrigador. Se reconfortó con esas prendas y salió de la casa a tocarle la puerta a William, él es su mejor amigo, vecino, hermano y quería preguntarle qué ocurría. Mientras esperaba, la gente salía con maletas en mano, los autos del estacionamiento intentaban salir, las personas se empujaban, era un caos horrible…

-Roe, guarda ropa, agua, comida y las armas que tengas, nos vamos- Will estaba exaltado, la empujó hacia su casa y le hizo señas para que se diera prisa. En realidad, ella no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, y eso le preocupaba.

Juntó la puerta y acató las órdenes de Will, fue por algo de ropa y la guardó, al igual que la comida que se encontraba en su despensa, embotelló agua y su teléfono lo guardó en su bolsillo. Roe se quedó pensando en lo último que mencionó su amigo Will….

-ar-¿armas?... ¿¡armas!?-

Inhaló y exhaló imaginando en lo que estaba por pasar. Reaccionó con un poco de nervios y guardó cuchillos de la cocina, la pistola que papá le dio con sus balas, y esa gran katana que usaba de decoración para la pared.

-Roe- Will la había mencionado pero ella no prestó atención y continuó inmóvil con la katana en la mano.

-Roe, ¿Qué es eso?- replicó William, sonrío al verla estupefacta e inmóvil.

-guarda eso bien, puede que te sirva de defensa propia- ella asintió inquieta.- Mira, afuera hay cosas muy extrañas, si nos mantenemos juntos podemos salir adelante- Will sostuvo sus hombros y sonrió.

-mi… mi padre- desvió la mirada, decepcionada hacia el suelo.

-Guardé mi gran maletín de primeros, segundos y terceros auxilios. Vamos Roe, recuerda que en un año más iba a graduarme. Tu papá estará bien en Francia, quizás nosotros somos los únicos con problemas. Todo estará bien, confía-

Se apartó de él y asintió un poco más segura.

-Atlanta no es segura, vamos Roe- replicó el hombre.

Tenían una gran ventaja, la motocicleta de Will podía salir fácilmente de autopistas saturadas y podrían buscar un refugio en las carreteras. Cuando llegaron a la carretera saliendo de Atlanta, vieron unos autos dirigiéndose a Atlanta a velocidad normal. Roe se preocupó debido a que Atlanta ya estaba perdido y no habría esperanza alguna ahí.

-alcanza a esos autos y hazlo detener por favor- le habló fuerte debido a que no era posible para él escucharla al cien por ciento. Disminuyó la velocidad de la motocicleta.

-¿de qué hablas Roe?- se limitó a decir.

-por favor, no hay salida allá- Will giró en sentido contrario y aceleró la velocidad adelantando a los grupos de la caravana, se detuvieron justo al frente de un auto tipo RV y se pusieron frente al auto intentando que todos pararan sin ningún conveniente.

-¡¿por qué mierda están ahí?!- un hombre de aspecto escalofriante que poseía una ballesta, se acercó poco a poco a ambos. Ardía de furia con una mirada de intimidación.

-que… ¿qué pasó?- un chico asiático se acerco curioso.

De apoco todas las personas bajaron de sus vehículos y se acercaron. Will solo esperaba a que todos estuviesen reunidos. Era turno de Roe hablarles a todas esas personas, el problema es que ella es tímida y solitaria, a pesar de la amabilidad de las personas que a veces la rodeaban, no podía sentirse cómoda.

-Am… nosotros… yo… yo vengo con mi amigo a… a- Will interrumpió con una sonrisa y la apartó con cuidado atrás de él. Roe Desvió la mirada al suelo debido a que no se sentía cómoda y estaba avergonzada frente a todo ese grupo de personas observándolos.

-Soy William, ella es mi amiga. Nosotros venimos de Atlanta para buscar algún lugar seguro. Sabemos con exactitud que allá no hay gente a salvo, quisimos detenerlos para avisarles que allá no hay tal refugio-

Roe suspiró aliviada y volteó dándoles la espalda, jugó con sus dedos nerviosa y comenzó a mirar todo su alrededor intentando calmarse.

-oye viejo, ¿tu amiga está bien?- Roe escuchó una voz de hombre y volteó a ver quién menciono aquello. Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y asintió sonriendo tímidamente.

-ustedes son de Atlanta y …¿están diciendo que no hay refugio?- un hombre de cabello rizado se acercó a Will confuso.

-¿están seguros?- una mujer rubia miró a la chica tímida esperando una respuesta.

-no mentimos, les aseguramos. Radicamos en Atlanta, pero… llevamos años aquí. Estoy convencido- hizo una pausa breve –Estamos convencidos de que no hay refugio- contestó William.

-¿puedes hacer algo al respecto Shane?- una mujer delgada y de buena apariencia se refirió al hombre junto a Will.

-muñeca, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? Eh-

Roe no pudo ver al hombre que se le insinuó.

-cállate Merle- otro hombre lo interrumpió. Roe se sonrió a si misma con la mirada abajo y quiso esperar a reconocerlo, para así agradecerle.

Will sacó su identificación y se la mostró al hombre Shane, él asintió un poco desconforme pero de igual forma cedió.

-ellos vienen de allá. No hay otro motivo por el cual nos detuvieron- dijo en voz alta.

Un anciano salió de su auto-caravana haciendo que todos lo observaran. -disculpa Shane, pienso que deberíamos buscar un refugio todos juntos y repartir las tareas-

-estoy de acuerdo- interrumpió un hombre con acento latino.

-¿nadie se opone?- preguntó el hombre de la voz elevada.- bien, entonces todos a sus vehículos, sé donde podríamos refugiarnos por un tiempo así que todos síganme.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos vehículos, Will y Roe que estaban delante de todos, pudieron ver a quién les pertenecía cada auto. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron observando a las personas sin aún subirse a la motocicleta. Roe se percató que el hombre de la ballesta la miraba negándose con la cabeza y desconformidad, la chica desvió la mirada y se subió rápidamente a la motocicleta con su amigo.

-oye William, ¿puedes apartarte de ahí?, debemos dirigir a los demás- pregunto Shane, que tenía su cabeza fuera de la ventana esperando impaciente a que los jóvenes le abrieran camino. Will afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió con Roe lentamente atrás del último vehículo. Merle observaba a Roe sin pudor y Daryl, sostenía una cara molesta sin desviar la mirada de al frente. La joven notó a Daryl y desvió la mirada. Esperaron a que Shane dirigiera y _continuaron su viaje._


	2. Eres nueva en esto

_Aloha a todo el mundo~_ _Antes que continúen leyendo, me gustaría que supieran que mi historia se basa en la __**serie de televisión**__ The Walking Dead y __**partes anexas creadas por mi**__. Habrán personajes__** nuevos**__ y estarán los personajes __**originales**__ de la serie. Cualquier __**cambio **__que agregaré, avisaré justo antes del capitulo, tal y como lo estoy haciendo ahora. _

_Graaacias a todas las personas que leen mi fanfic y... y... ¡y disfruten! _

_cambio y fuera.-_

* * *

El cielo tornó a un color magenta claro. Ya estaba amaneciendo. Todos estaban instalados en un gran cerro que para los caminantes era casi imposible llegar. Roe nunca había visto uno , había escuchado que su apariencia era tan repugnante y escalofriante que no podía ni imaginarlo. La joven no quería vivir evitándolos y escapar de ser mordida o algo parecido, ella estaba realmente aterrada. La joven siempre llevaba consigo sus tres armas que buscó en casa antes del caos, no sabia como utilizar una pistola, su cuchillo solo lo usaba para cortar verduras y frutas, y lo que más le causaba terror, era usar la katana que de adorno tenía en su pared. Roe sentía una amargura horrible, no podía seguir temiendo a las personas, si ella se iba a enfrentar a un caminante debía hacer un esfuerzo para enfrentarse a las personas…

-Roe, ¿por qué no te presentas?- Will le sonrió e interrumpió todos sus pensamientos.

-yo… no creo que… eso sea posible- contestó suspirando.

-la gente aquí es amable, debes tener consideración en no acercarte mucho a esos dos hombres de al frente, son un poco mal educados, ¿entiendes?- sonrió estirando el brazo para que lo tomara.

Negó con la cabeza.-si… hay un caso así, es mejor mantener distancia con todos- miró su alrededor y vio como todos eran sociales, exceptuando los hermanos Dixon. A Roe no le gustaba ser la única apartada, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, su personalidad recae en eso y gracias a los problemas que tuvo en su pasado, se comportaba de esa forma.

-ah, esta niña… me sacarás de las casillas enserio- contestó Will y señaló con la cabeza a un chico asiático y un anciano. –ellos son realmente buenas personas, acércate y luego me cuentas- se alejó y se dirigió en una pequeña reunión que sostenían los hombres.

La joven se aproximó al chico asiático, aún dudando que fuera a decirle. Ella realmente quería esforzarse y lograr lo que le ha costado durante años; la comunicación.

-¿crees que ese aparato funcione?- preguntó el chico asiático al anciano.

Roe se situó atrás del joven y esperó a que volteara.

-¿dudas Glenn?, claro que funcionará, solo debes…- contestó el anciano percatándose de Roe. Le hizo señas a Glenn para que volteara y acudió.

-hola- saludó amablemente el chico asiático.

La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente.

-hola cariño, soy Dale y él es Glenn- él último hizo una seña con la mano.

-eres coreano- contestó Roe sin saber qué decir.

-alguien en este campamento además de Dale sin decirme chino, te agradezco- rió al igual que Dale.

-soy Roe- extendió su mano y Glenn se le quedó mirando extraño, al igual que Dale.

-am… Glenn- la tomó y agitó varias veces riendo.

-oye chino, Shane quiere hablar contigo- refutó un hombre atrás de Roe. La chica podía reconocer esa voz, el hombre que calló al otro, no sabía por qué pero quería dirigirse a él y agradecerle. Sonrió por haberlo encontrado antes de improvisto y volteó a verlo. Daryl miró extraño a Roe, de la misma forma que ve a Glenn.

-hola, yo…- contestó la chica apenas, sus palabras no lograban salir de su boca y le angustiaba mucho. Glenn y Dale la observaron con interés mientras que el hombre de la ballesta la veía serio e irritado.

-¿tienes algo que decirme?- preguntó irritado ante el comportamiento de la joven.

-Glenn es coreano- contestó finalmente.

-como sea- mencionó mientras se iba junto con Glenn, que se encontraba riendo.

La muchacha se golpeaba la frente con delicadez mientras que se decía a sí misma "tonta". Dale notó su comportamiento y sonrió.

-basta de hacer eso-

-lo siento – contestó y se detuvo mientras observaba como Daryl se marchaba con Glenn.

-¿tenias algo importante que decirle cierto?- preguntó Dale sonriente.

-si- asintió algo decepcionada. -¿me dejas decirte?- le preguntó con la misma decepción.

-claro, entremos, creo que te escucharé mejor- abrió la puerta de la RV y le hizo señas a la muchacha para entrar.

Para Roe era impresionante el interior, sonrió al verlo por dentro. Nunca había entrado a alguna, era realmente ordenado, limpio, aseado y cómodo. Se sentó en el pequeño comedor que había y espero a Dale.

-parece bastante acogedor ¿cierto?- preguntó mientras se sentaba frente la joven.

Roe asintió y sonrió.

-puedes empezar si quieres- continuó.

-esta noche, alguien me llamó de una forma que… no me hizo sentir a gusto. El hombre que estaba junto a Glenn, de alguna forma me defendió y sentía la necesidad de agradecerle porque yo… no hubiese sido capaz de… defenderme a mí misma-. Suspiró e hizo una mueca.

-Daryl y Merle son hermanos. Noté tu expresión cuando estuve aquí dentro observando todo. Pareces ser una muchacha muy tímida ¿me equivoco?- la joven asintió. –aún así intentaste explicar acerca de lo que hiciste con William, él comentó que fue tu idea y todos estaban muy agradecidos- sonrió.

-gracias- contestó tímidamente.

-puedes acercarte a Daryl con cuidado, y cuando no esté su hermano. No parece ser igual que Merle, pero ambos tienen un temperamento fuerte. Ojo con eso- suspiró profundamente haciendo que Roe dudase acerca de agradecerle a Daryl o no. De todas formas, estaba agradecida.

-de qué te ríes mocoso chino- Daryl lo miró con desagrado y continúo mirando al frente.

-ella de verdad iba a decirte algo, tú y tu cara no ayudan- continuó riendo.

-hola, yo…, lo único que sabe hacer es balbucear-

-es amable, pero extraña- sonrió al recordarla cuando la saludó por primera vez.

-basta de charla- el hombre desvió la mirada y continuó caminando.

-ah, esta… está bien- contestó el coreano algo decepcionado.

Era realmente cpmplicado hablar con un tipo como Daryl, nadie establecía una conversación con él más de veinte segundos y él esperaba que no hubiese excepciones.

-ahora que llegaste Glenn, sería bueno repartirnos los turnos y tareas- habló Shane dirigiéndose al asiático.

-me parece justo- aclaró Morales.

-por mi está bien- contestó Glenn sin poner atención.

-y ustedes dos, ¿en qué pueden ayudar?- preguntó Shane a los hermanos Dixon haciendo que todos pusieran interés.

-Darlena puede conseguirnos algo de comida ¿cierto hermano?- Merle tocó el hombro de Daryl sonriendo irónicamente.

-cierra la boca- Daryl se alejó y desvió la mirada.

-creo que en unos días más nos quedaremos sin provisiones, ustedes podrían hacerse cargo de eso- afirmó el hombre de cabello rizado.-y Ed, ¿Dónde está?- preguntó buscándolo con la mirada.

-ese bueno para nada se quedó holgazaneando- contestó Daryl.

-con Glenn haremos guardia- afirmo T-Dog cambiando de tema.

-¿las chicas qué?- preguntó Glenn.

-podrían darme a la muñeca tímida, ¿no policía?- Merle hizo un gesto morboso y todos se le quedaron mirando extraño.

-cierra la puta boca Merle- contestó Daryl molesto.

-deja de hablar estupideces hombre- dijo Glenn con la misma actitud de Daryl.

-a Roe déjala en paz- William lo miró con cólera.

-ellas simplemente harán las tareas de mujeres. Ahora todos, a ordenar sus cosas e instalémonos- Shane se dirigió a todos esperando a que se fueran.

Los hermanos Dixon se instalaron cerca de su auto, mientras que Glenn se quedaría con Dale. La familia Morales estaba un poco alejada debido a que ellos querían privacidad. Shane se quedó con Lori y Carl cerca de todos y T-Dog junto con Jacqui. William no sabía que haría con Roe, debido a que no quería que hiciera contacto con los hermanos Dixon.

-la verdad es que me atemoriza un poco- señaló Roe disimuladamente con la cabeza a Merle.

-tienes a William, Glenn y a Daryl para que no te sientas presionada-

-¿Daryl?, ¿por qué dice eso?- preguntó curiosa.

-si te defendió una vez de Merle, lo hará otra vez, y no necesariamente de su hermano- afirmó el amable anciano a Roe.

-le intentaré agradecer- Roe sonrió disimuladamente.

-suerte- Dale tocó su hombro y sonrió.

-¡Dale!- William se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos y entró sin cuidado a la RV.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?-

-no quería sonar muy apresurado, pero quería saber, si habría posibilidad de una chica tímida y de buen aspecto podría quedarse en tu casa rodante- Will sonrió ansioso esperando la respuesta del buen anciano.

-hay un espacio más, deberías avisarle a esa muchacha - comentó él sonriente.

-claro- sonrió Will mirando a Roe, que aún no entendía que ocurría.

-¿Qué pasa aquí que todos sonríen?- Glenn se acercó a Roe y esperaba una respuesta.

-con permiso- dijo la chica que miraba al hombre de la ballesta que se encontraba solo. Se apresuró en salir de la RV y se dirigió rápidamente a él mirando su alrededor esperando a que Merle no estuviera cerca de ahí.

-¿tu todavía?, ¿Qué quieres niña que balbucea?- Daryl se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo, esperando exclusivamente lo que respondería la chica tímida.

-quería agradecerte, aunque se que para ti no es nada importante, para mí lo es ,no tienes que contestar necesariamente- Roe desvió la mirada y continúo.- Me sentía impaciente por decirte esto- sonrió tímidamente sin que Daryl lo notara.-no hablo con personas y conozco 0,01% de lo que queda de población, así que me cuesta establecer conversaciones. Tu hermano ha dicho cosas y yo…no… me he sentido cómoda, pero eres capaz de decirle lo que yo no soy capaz y, gracias por eso- Roe miro a Daryl y sonrió.

-no molestaré más- hizo una venia con la cabeza y volteó, dirigiéndose donde estaba hace un momento.

-solo aléjate de ese odioso- comentó Daryl para él mismo y sonrió débilmente.

Ambos eran tan opuestos que era difícil asemejarlos de alguna forma. Daryl se quedó pensando en todo lo que le dijo Roe. Él sabía perfectamente que ella había sido la primera en hablarle y la primera vez que no balbuceaba desde el "incidente" de la noche anterior. Le llamó la atención el por qué ella actuaba de esa forma con las personas y su actitud extremadamente tímida que, para algunos resultaba ser irritante y para otros, adorable, en el caso de Daryl, resultaba ser interesante.

Roe por su parte, sentía que había sacado un gran peso de sus hombros, pero de igual forma, sentía que debía hablar con aquel hombre. Parecía un hombre rudo y fuerte, que no demostraba debilidad alguna, pero Roe sentía que Daryl tenía problemas en su pasado al igual que ella y por eso adopto esa formalidad.

La joven solo se sentó en unas rocas a fuera de la RV y se quedó meditando.

-interrumpo tus pensamientos amiga, pero ¿dejarías que me sentara a tu lado?- Glenn, sin esperar la respuesta de Roe, se sentó a su lado y la miró sonriente esperando algún comentario de parte de ella.

-¿Qué se siente matar a un caminante?- preguntó Roe, sin desviar la mirada que sostenía al horizonte.

-repugnancia, horror, miedo y muchas más emociones. Eso depende de la persona- contestó Glenn.

-vuelvo enseguida- la chica rápidamente se puso de pie y se fue tranquilamente a una dirección contraria que dirigía al bosque.

Glenn tomó su brazo y la miró algo apenado.-hey, siento que siempre me evitas-

-lo siento- contestó con angustia alejándose rápidamente.

Roe sostenía con firmeza aquella katana que temía usar. No se alejó bastante del campamento, pero sí escuchaba sonidos que provenían de arbustos o arboles, pero parecía no atemorizarle mucho. Apuntó con su katana un árbol y comenzó a practicar, se imaginó un caminante, con furia y sin querer cortó unas ramas de un arbusto a su lado haciendo que casi se desmayara del susto.

-hey, pudiste haberte cortado el brazo- Daryl la miró extrañado debido a la conducta que tuvo hace un momento.

-eres nueva en esto ¿no?, niña que balbucea - replicó Daryl al no escuchar la voz de Roe.

-no se cómo luce uno de ellos- la chica guardo su katana y se sentó cuidadosamente en una roca.

-demonios, ya sabes, un muerto viviente, más demacrado y maloliente- Daryl optó por sentarse frente ella y esperar una respuesta.

-eso rimó. Ni si quiera sé donde estoy- Roe hizo una mueca y continuó en silencio.

-¿de qué demonios hablas?, ¿estuviste en una maldita prisión?- Daryl preguntó curioso y preocupado, pero sin que Roe lo notara.

-¿por qué usted maldice todo?- preguntó la chica, que quería cambiar de tema.

-pregunté primero- afirmó el hombre.

-eso… eso no le corresponde- Roe se puso de pie e inquietamente comenzó a parpadear más de lo normal, se volteó para que el hombre no la viera y seguido de eso, corrió hacia el campamento sin importarle las consecuencias con Daryl.

-maniática loca-Daryl rió para él mismo y luego continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.


	3. Nuevas amistades y despedidas Parte 1

Roe se dispuso a hablar con Shane sin que Will lo supiera. Planeaba algo y eso debía salir a la perfección. Con la pequeña charla que tuvo con Amy, reflexionó un poco y sintió que debía acercarse a los demás aunque sea por cortesía.

La mañana siguiente, Roe despertó muy temprano y buscó lo que la noche anterior deseaba encontrar; sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz, cautelosamente se sentó en el pequeño comedor que había y escribió una pequeña frase.

_"Esa chica, dispone de todos los recursos para ser sociable. Sin embargo, le cuesta tanto, como un bebé recién aprendiendo a caminar. No hay peor error que desmerecer las oportunidades"_

Inspeccionó la RV, silenciosamente guardó los útiles en su mochila y salió, rumbo al campamento.

-¡Buenos días hija!- Dale saludó con gratitud al presenciar a Roe. Se encontraba en el techo de su RV.

Elevó la mirada y miró al anciano. -buen día, ¿usted no durmió?-

-me quedé haciendo guardia con Glenn- Roe, al escuchar el nombre del chico asiático miró dudosa al anciano esperando una respuesta.

-está a mi lado haciendo guardia en su sueño- contestó Dale divertido. Roe sonrió y luego se dirigió en búsqueda de Shane.

Daryl se encontraba en su tienda tallando algunas flechas para su ballesta debido a que no tenía muchas. La noche anterior no durmió, se quedó inspeccionando los alrededores y las horas pasaron tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio cuando ya estaba amaneciendo. Sabía que nadie del campamento confiaba en él y mucho menos en su hermano Merle, se había insinuado muchas veces a Roe y él no quería causar ningún problema. Lo peor que podía recorrer su mente, era proteger a Roe de Merle, o de cualquier peligro que estuviera latente, estaba comenzando a quererla de alguna forma sin su consentimiento y le enfadaba cada vez que pensaba en eso.

-Darlena, el poli quiere que nos reunamos todos- comentó Merle, que se estaba asomando a la tienda.

-como sea- respondió sin ningún esfuerzo.

Daryl se levantó sin humor y tomó su ballesta. Rápidamente se dirigió en donde se encontraban Merle, Shane, Glenn y Roe. Al ver de lejos a la última, comenzó a dudar el por qué se encontraba ahí, y caminó más rápido para evitar alguna insinuación de parte de Merle.

-que bien que nos encontramos todos aquí- habló Shane mirando a Daryl que acababa de llegar.

-hubo algunos percances y al medio día irán a Atlanta- agregó.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó Daryl observando extrañamente a Roe.

-charlamos, y aunque me costó ceder…ella irá con ustedes. Roe y Will conocen perfectamente Atlanta así que servirán de guía- contestó el policía.

Todos observaban a Roe, en especial Will que se negaba a llevarla con ellos, podía ser muy peligroso, pero contra la decisión de ella y Shane, nada podía hacer al respecto.

-al fin tendremos un momento a solas pequeña - comentó Merle observando detenidamente la cara de Roe.

-déjala en paz- imputó Glenn, que empujó con cuidado a la chica atrás de él.

Roe, sin darse cuenta, agarró con firmeza el brazo de Glenn y se resguardó en él. Daryl no contestó nada debido a la reacción de Roe hacia Glenn. Will miró con fastidio a Merle y notó la expresión que tenía Daryl al respecto.

-déjame continuar por favor Merle- disputó Shane fastidiado.-son las once… y -miró su reloj y continuó.- diecisiete minutos, al medio día encontrémonos aquí y vean sus armas o lo que traerán consigo a Atlanta. Bien- se alejó y todos siguieron sus rumbos.

Roe rápidamente se alejó de Glenn al percatarse de la acción que cometió y se sintió muy incómoda.

-lo siento- comentó la chica, un poco confusa.

- no tienes que disculparte, detesto a ese hombre- agregó el asiático sin percatar la cara de Roe.

-con permiso- Roe se marchó y se dirigió en donde se encontraban algunas mujeres, se sentía más cómoda con mujeres que con hombres, además Amy se encontraba ahí y con ella tenía un poco más de confianza.

-buenos días- saludó en general a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

-¡Roe que sorpresa!, siéntate a mi lado- comentó la joven rubia que con sus brazos obligó a Roe a permanecer sentada a su lado.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí linda?- agregó la mujer castaña de buen aspecto.

-¿puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó sin saber que decir.

-puedes quedarte con los niños un rato si quieres- contestó una mujer de pelo corto parecido al de un hombre.

-si…-

-Carol- se señaló a sí misma y continuó. –Lori, Carl, su hijo, mi hija Sophia, Jacqui, Andrea, Miranda y sus hijos Louis y Eliza- apuntó a cada uno y ellos respondieron con una sonrisa.

-¡Carol maldita sea acércate!- de lejos se oyó un hombre gordo con aspecto repugnante que hacía señas a Carol, al parecer su esposa.

-Roe, puedes hacerle compañía a Sophia- la mujer se fue rápidamente y Roe solo alcanzó a asentir.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó la joven que se estaba acercando a los pequeños.

-tareas- contestó Carl un poco aburrido. Roe miró a Lori, que se encontraba al lado de su hijo y ésta sonrió.

Roe se sentó cuidadosamente junto con Sophia.

-estoy feliz de verte- comentó la pequeña.

-lo mismo digo- contestó la muchacha tímida con una sonrisa débil.

-Roe tu no eres así. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?- preguntó Andrea, que se encontraba ordenando ropa.

-nada ha cambiado- contestó y continuó. –sigo siendo como soy, estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para no ser descortés. Ustedes…lucen muy agradables-

-eso es una buena señal entonces- agregó Lori sonriendo.

-bienvenida seas- comentó Jacqui.

-les dije que había que esperar- dijo Miranda sonriente mientras cocía algunas prendas.

-¿ahora podemos jugar?- Carl se alejó un poco esperando la respuesta de su madre.

-donde mis ojos puedan verte- contestó. El pequeño asintió sonriente.

-Roe, ¿vienes con nosotros?- preguntó la pequeña Sophia tomando su mano.

La joven asintió y miró a Amy.

-voy con ustedes- contestó la joven rubia. Roe asintió y ambas se sonrieron.

Los chicos se alejaron un poco y comenzaron a jugar. Todos corrían divertidos y Roe también lo hacía, era una de las pocas veces que se podía verla "feliz", ya que no lo demostraba físicamente, pero al menos Amy sabía que lo hacía.

Recordó que debía alistar sus cosas para la visita a Atlanta, así que rápidamente les avisó a los niños que debía marcharse y se fue a la RV a buscar sus cosas.

-Roe, ¿A dónde irás?- Amy sorprendió a Roe y la última dio un pequeño salto del susto.

-a buscar a algunas provisiones, nos estamos quedando sin nada- titubeó.

-¿Atlanta?, ¿tu?- preguntó aterrorizada.

-conozco mi ciudad, Will también- asintió y sonrió débilmente. Luego de haber recogido todas sus cosas se dirigió lentamente a la puerta, pero Amy la detuvo con su mano puesta en su hombro. Roe volteó un poco confusa.

-ten cuidado y regresa sana por favor- sonrió y luego de un instante la abrazó, como si fuese la última vez que la vería. Roe sentía que Amy realmente se preocupaba por ella y agradecía eso.

-gracias Amy- asintió con una débil sonrisa y se dirigió rápidamente al punto de reunión.

Se encontraban Glenn, Will y Shane. Al instante que llegó Roe, llegaron los hermanos Dixon. Shane inmediatamente tomó la palabra.

-bien, ahora que están todos...- miró a Roe que estaba un poco incómoda. –Tomarán mi camioneta, pero me temo que solo podrán ir cuatro-

Roe temía que ella iba a ser la que quedara a fuera del viaje, y comenzaba a inquietarse al respecto.

-estaba pensando en Merle. Hombre, debes ayudarme a ver los alrededores haber si podemos encontrar algo que sirva- en cuanto Shane terminó de hablar, Roe disimuladamente suspiró aliviada.

-como sea- Merle se fue algo enojado y desapareció de allí.

-¿quién conducirá?- preguntó Glenn ignorando la escena de Merle.

- a Will le confío mi camioneta, tú irás de copiloto, atrás Daryl y Roe. No pierdan más tiempo- Shane le arrojó las llaves de su camioneta a Will y este audazmente la atrapó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-regresen todos sanos y salvo, no tarden mucho tampoco, ¿si?-

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la camioneta.

-amigo, ¿no puedo conducir?- insistió Glenn a Will.

-ya oíste a Walsh, le confía la camioneta a Will, no a Glenn – contestó burlescamente pero a la vez jugando. Glenn solo se sentó de copiloto un poco resentido.

Roe se sentó cuidadosamente atrás esperando a que entrara Will y Daryl.

-oíste a Walsh, dijo que no perdiéramos el tiempo- dijo en voz alta el chico asiático a Will.

-estoy aquí, ya entré, no entres en pánico amigo- Will sonrió ya dentro de la camioneta. Al instante entró Daryl con una cara no muy conforme.

Se marcharon sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pocos sabían de su ida a Atlanta, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto, era algo que se había decidido la noche anterior. El viaje emprendió muy silencioso, Daryl no emitía sonido alguno, al igual que Roe.

-no estuve en prisión- Roe rompió el silencio y Daryl inmediatamente la miró curioso, ella continuó aún con la vista al frente.-tuve un pasado no muy reconfortable, y por eso adopté esta personalidad. Es algo que llevo conmigo y no puedo deshacerme fácilmente de esto. No confío en las personas, en mi vida solo he establecido conversaciones con cinco personas, y cada vez que puedo, intento no pensar en eso-

Glenn se dio vuelta a mirar a Roe pero ella no mostró expresión alguna. Will intentó mirar por el retrovisor, pero no podía bajar la guardia. Daryl por su lado, optó por mirar la ventana y sentirse aliviado. No sabía por qué, pero al menos sabía que Roe intentaba cambiar lo que ella tenía que cargar.

-chicos, será mejor dejar la camioneta aquí , y continuar caminando- Will bajó la velocidad del vehículo viendo a su lado izquierdo la autopista completamente llena de autos abandonados.

-¿estás loco?, llegaríamos en unas horas- agregó Glenn.

-son quince minutos en total. A paso lento son veintidós. Si nos bajamos ahora, lo más probable es que tardemos diecisiete, y si viene algún caminante, dependiendo de la gravedad, y de cuántos hayan… me temo que tardaremos cuarenta y seis minutos en llegar, si es que no hay ningún problema.- contestó Roe observando la autopista.

-no sé qué carajo estás hablando, pero movamos el culo rápido- Daryl abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente. Todos siguieron su acción y siguieron su camino.


	4. Nuevas amistades y despedidas Parte 2

Aloha a todo el mundo que lee este fanfic :3 Les dejo este pequeñín mensaje debido a que no se contestar _reviews, _y si los contesto de alguna forma el universo se pone contra mí y no los muestra u_u. Gracias por dejar los reviews!. Si de alguna forma quisieran modificar algo,o ... alguna sugerencia, no tarden en enviarme un mensaje justo aquí, sin duda los contestaré.

Espero que les guste, y... y cariño para tod s :33

cambio y fuera.-

* * *

Will y Glenn estaban adelante de Roe y Daryl a unos pocos metros. Daryl con su ballesta apuntaba a todas direcciones resguardando el perímetro.

-¿acaso tú no tienes un arma?- le susurró a Roe, y esta contestó con un "No" moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-ten, toma este cuchillo- el hombre le entregó el cuchillo y ella dudosa lo tomó y comenzó a imitar las acciones de Daryl.

-tengo mi katana, no la uso porque no sé cómo- reafirmó sonriendo débilmente.

Daryl se percato que la llevaba consigo misma y luego continúo mirando a Roe.

-cómo es eso de tu pasado- preguntó con la voz baja, evitando que Glenn y Will escucharan.

-respondí su pregunta, ahora usted debe responder el por qué maldice todo- respondió con un sentimiento de victoria.

-primero debes parar de decirme "usted", no tengo cien años como ese anciano de Dale- Roe sonrió y él continuó. –segundo, soy un Dixon, maldita sea, es imposible no maldecir ni una sola vez-

-entiendo señor Dixon-

-chicos, estamos a una sola cuadra del hipermercado. Hasta ahora no se ha aparecido ningún caminante, pero hay que mantener la retaguardia .Este será nuestro punto de referencia. Nos separaremos de a dos e iremos por ambos lados de la calle, ¿de acuerdo?- habló Will. Todos asintieron y Glenn levantó la mano. Will le dio la palabra.

-¿puedo ir con Roe?- Will hizo una mueca y Daryl lo miro un poco incrédulo. Roe no reaccionó de ninguna forma, salvo que le pareció un poco gracioso.

-yo iré con Roe- afirmó Will un poco molesto.

-amigo no puedes, dos que conocen la cuidad no se perderán, ¿Qué me queda a mí y a Daryl?-

-Roe va conmigo- Will ignoró por completo a Glenn.

-sería bueno que iría conmigo- refutó el asiático.

-Roe… ¿Dónde hay que ir?- Daryl le preguntó, ignorando la pequeña discusión entre Glenn y Will.

-por… por ahí- apuntó un callejón.

-bien- respondió el hombre de la ballesta, que rápidamente tomó la mano de la chica y corrieron hacia el callejón que había indicado.

-eso no es justo- comentó Will al ver la escena.

Glenn negó con la cabeza. -Daryl es más audaz-

-bien, no perdamos tiempo, vamos por allá-

-de acuerdo- contestó Glenn decepcionado.

Daryl y Roe se quedaron vigilando el sector esperando a que se apareciera un caminante. Ambos, sin percatarse continuaron tomados de la mano.

-señor… yo…- Roe miró su mano junto con la de Daryl e intentó zafarse de ella, pero Daryl la tomó aún más fuerte.

- no te sueltes, si ves a uno temerás de él y lo más probable es que salgas corriendo- contestó fríamente.

-no es necesario…- comentó ella sin saber que pretendía Daryl.

-calla, niña que balbucea- ella solo asintió confundida.

Al presenciar el primer caminante visto por Roe, tomó aún con más fuerza la mano de Daryl y se situó atrás de él con los ojos cerrados.

-quédate ahí y no te muevas- Daryl soltó su mano y preparó una flecha en su ballesta, sin dudar un segundo, aventó al caminante. Al instante, comenzaron a arribar más caminantes.

-será mejor ir rápido al mercado- afirmó Roe, aun atrás del hombre.

-te cubriré las espaldas pero tienes que orientarme, no sé donde mierda estamos-

-debe seguirme- Roe se puso frente Daryl y caminó lentamente hacia el frente.

Llegaron a una calle totalmente infectada de caminantes. Afortunadamente, la dirección que tomaría Roe no estaba muy infectada, habían más de tres. La chica miró al hombre e hizo una seña. Ambos corrieron a la dirección que la muchacha había indicado, llegaron a un callejón detrás de un vecindario y condujeron directo a las escaleras de incendio. Al lado izquierdo, se acercaba lentamente una horda de caminantes y a Daryl casi no le quedaban municiones.

-maldita sea, Roe, sube rápido- la voz de Daryl comenzaba a elevar desesperadamente.

-hago lo que puedo- Roe subió tan rápido como podía, incluso llegó al cuarto piso y Daryl estaba en el segundo intentando dispararle a los caminantes.

-¡que hacen chicos!, ¡salten al auto!, ¡rápido!- Glenn y Will abordaron rápidamente al callejón y Daryl bajó rápidamente.

El hombre se aproximó al auto y entró. -mierda, Roe- contestó Daryl asomándose a la ventana.

-¡dios, dios, caminantes por ese lado!- Glenn gritó alarmado empujando a Will para que arrancara.

-¡aléjense!, ¡hay más de cien caminantes por ese lado!, ¡váyanse!- Roe, desde el segundo piso gritó e hizo señas para que se fueran.

-¡Roe!- exclamó Daryl sin saber qué hacer.

Will retrocedió el auto saliendo rápidamente del callejón y aventando a todos los caminantes que se acercaban. Aceleró con fuerza y salieron de las calles principales de Atlanta para dirigirse al campamento.

-esa idiota, ¡¿por qué no saltó conmigo?!- Daryl estaba tan alterado que en cualquier momento podría destruir alguna ventana de la camioneta.

-no sé por qué seguimos yendo al campamento, debemos volver por ella- contestó Glenn con un tono de voz quebrado.

-no podemos hacer nada, estaba lleno de caminantes… no teníamos opción- resguardó Will un poco funesto.

-cállate idiota. ¡Debemos ir por ella ahora!- vociferó Daryl, que aún no podía controlar su ira.

-vamos Daryl, vamos ahora- Glenn lo apoyó y estaba por abrir la puerta, aun con el auto excediendo la velocidad.

-nadie saldrá de acá- Will puso seguro a la camioneta y continuó. –chicos, amo a Roe, pero no podemos, entiendan de una vez ¡que no se puede!- Will estaba a punto de estallar.

-idiota, si la amaras no estarías conduciendo directo a ese puto campamento- contestó Daryl realmente molesto.

Will suspiró pesado y continúo. -esa era su casa, ¿no lo sabías? .Me lo imagino, ni si quiera conoces bien a Roe. Como sea, ella estaba planeando esto, quería volver a esa casa lejos de todos. Ustedes no saben que Roe prefiere estar sola. En su maldita vida de secundaria casi la matan, la dejaron inconsciente más de seis veces, sufrió por más de cuatro años y no puede confiar en ningún humano. Ni si quiera del todo a mí. Ustedes no la conocen, hizo esto para poder vivir y morir sola. Ella ni si quiera conoce Atlanta. Sabe cómo llegar a su casa, pero no sabe acerca de ningún otro lugar. Trabajaba en su casa, recibía las cartas con la puerta extremadamente junta y solo salía por si le faltaba comida, medicina o que se yo. Ella sobrevivirá muy bien ahí, no esperen por su regreso, ella vivirá encerrada en esa casa por el resto de su vida-

Glenn y Daryl permanecieron en silencio absoluto. Ninguno de los dos esperaba eso que mencionó Will. Realmente todo había sido planeado por Roe y ella prefería morir sola. Daryl estaba enormemente decepcionado y vacío. Estaba sintiendo un cariño profundo por ella y escuchar lo que Will dijo lo destrozó aun más, tenía ganas de volver, pero si había sido decisión suya, no quería intervenir con nada. Glenn, con todo lo que oyó aún quería regresar por ella, pero planearía algo para traerla a salvo, no le importaba lo que Will mencionó, se había encariñado bastante con Roe como para dejarla sola.

-si la amas, ¿por qué la dejas sola, y sin protección?- preguntó Glenn rompiendo el silencio.

-en su casa está más que protegida- respondió sin manifestación alguna.

-y continúas con la misma mierda- protestó Daryl.

-y tú continúas con esa actitud- contestó Will sarcástico.

-romperé esa maldita cara que traes puesta, jodido idiota-

-suerte con eso-

-basta chicos, Daryl, si él no quiere volver por Roe, es su problema. Ambos iremos por ella, tenemos que planear algo, debe haber otra opción, ¿entiendes?- respaldó Glenn.

-si, como sea- respondió casi ignorándolo.

-estoy solo en esto. Qué grandes hombres son…- agregó Glenn molesto.

Minutos después, llegaron al campamento. Todo el mundo había notado sus ausencias así que todos se reunieron en la entrada del refugio. Los tres hombres salieron de la camioneta de Shane y los demás sobrevivientes esperaron a la cuarta integrante.

-¿y Roe?- preguntó Dale alterado.

-el idiota de Will no quiso ir por ella- contestó Daryl golpeando los automáticos de la camioneta.

-tranquilo amigo, la camioneta no tiene la culpa- comentó Shane un poco preocupado.

-pero si el idiota de Dixon no la hubiera alejado, quizás estaría acá- refutó Will, muy molesto.

-no pudimos traer nada, Atlanta está repleta de caminantes- habló Glenn un poco más calmado que los otros.

-chicos… ¿y Roe?, ¿Dónde está mi amiga?- preguntó la recién llegada Amy.

Todos permanecieron en silencio.

Will negó con la cabeza.

-¿de qué hablan?- continuó dudando de las acciones de los demás.

-su amiguito Will, ese idiota no quiso ir tras ella porque no habían más opciones- Daryl pasó tras Will y lo empujó con su hombro. No dirigió palabra alguna y se fue-

-¿está atrapada?. ¿la abandonaste?- Amy comenzaba a alterarse. Andrea frotó tu hombro para que se tranquilizara, pero no funcionó.

-¡Will!. ¡se supone que es tu amiga!-

-¡no tuve opción!-

- Ah… pero que bien. La camioneta se encuentra en perfecto estado, y Roe, quien sabe donde esté, mordida, perdida, muerta… ¿Quién sabe?, lo sabremos cuando el fin esté con todos nosotros, o quizás nunca. Todo el mundo confíe en Will, no los abandonará nunca…-

-Amy ya es suficiente- Andrea le susurró al oído, y ésta guardó silencio y se marchó.

-vuelvan a hacer lo que estaban haciendo- Shane ordenó y todos, muy callados y dudosos continuaron con sus quehaceres.

Roe, luego del incidente de Atlanta, cubrió sus ventanas con algunas tablas de madera que tenía oculta en su pequeña bodega y comenzó a revisar con cuidado sus habitaciones, no había señal de algún caminante. Todas sus pertenencias estaban intactas, tal y como las dejó el día del apocalipsis.

Ella no se sentía bien, se arrepentía un poco al haber cometido esa acción y no avisarle a nadie, ese era su plan y lo llevó a cabo finalmente .Sin duda alguna, ya no podía salir de Atlanta fácilmente, había sido su decisión y los demás debían respetarla.

Roe es una chica muy ambientalista, siempre guardaba agua en bidones y botellas, para evitar gastarla y salir a pagar las deudas domesticas. Una vez al mes compraba mercadería en exceso para no poder salir a la calle y aprovechaba de quedarse en su casa. Por lo tanto ella podía sobrevivir por mas de un mes ahí adentro.

No obstante, sacó de su mochila el lápiz y cuaderno. Lo observo por un instante y se acomodo en su escritorio.

_…"Esa chica sentía una obsesiva preocupación por un hombre. Una preocupación que cada segundo se convertía en cariño. No había sentido nada desde aquellos incidentes de su pasado, desde aquel sufrimiento, se limito a sentir. No sentía, no quería, no anhelaba nada. No podía confiar en nadie. No podía respirar tranquilamente por miedo al vandalismo y la vida. Esa joven se arrepiente. Quiere volver para verlo"…_

Permaneció en su escritorio. No podía hacer nada, habían miles de caminantes en Atlanta, no podía acabar con cada uno de ellos sin ser mordida o atrapada.

_"caminante: criatura en estado de putrefacción y aroma a pestilencia. Se alimentan de carne humana o muertos recientes. Se desconoce su origen, tal y como lo describe Glenn"_

Escribió en una esquina de la hoja en blanco de su cuaderno.

Roe se acomodó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Estaba totalmente dormida…


	5. Hipócrita

**-**entiende, no podemos hacer nada- Will le habló a Glenn, que todavía se sentía inquieto.

-no sé cómo puedes llamarte su amigo, eres un patán- el asiático abandonó la conversación y se dirigió rápidamente donde Daryl.

-hombre, ¿planeas algo?- Glenn esperó a que Daryl contestara, pero el segundo ni una mirada le dirigió.

-sé que estás enfadado, escucha, planeo ir a Atlanta mañana en la mañana, podrías darme una mano, ¿no crees?- hizo una pausa y continuó insistiendo. –Daryl, ambos no sabemos cómo está, no me perdonaría si algo le llega a suceder, me importa tanto como a ti te importa..- Daryl lo interrumpió enseguida.

-¡ella no es mi maldito problema!- el hombre se acercó intimidante a Glenn y continuó. –no debes meter tus malditas narices en donde no te corresponda, ¿me oíste idiota?-

Sin importar las consecuencias, Glenn sin miedo contestó. -eres un completo cobarde-

-alto, alto ahí. ¿Qué hacen?- Shane se incorporó rápidamente a la discusión y separó a Daryl de Glenn.

-hombre, hay niños acá- prosiguió T-dog que se encontraba atrás de Glenn.

-¡no me quedaré de brazos cruzados!- contestó Glenn alterado, llamando la atención de todo el campamento. Todos se dirigieron a rodear la "pequeña" discusión entre los dos hombres.

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Shane confundido.

-seguramente por la pérdida de Roe- disputó irónicamente Will, que recién había llegado.

-¿pérdida de Roe?, ¿hablas enserio maldito idiota?- Amy, que se encontraba justo al lado de Glenn respondió completamente furiosa.

-debes aprender a cerrar la boca pequeña, estos asuntos no son de tu incumbencia- contestó Will sin prestar atención a la reacción de Amy.

-William, no puedes dirigirte de esa forma a Roe- dijo Dale muy impresionado y decepcionado.

-¿Qué clase de persona te estás convirtiendo?, ya no te reconozco- protestó Glenn

– la clase de la que deberías respetar y escuchar. Niño, no estoy aquí para escuchar tus alardidos. Roe ya no está acá y no sigas pidiendo que volvamos porque ya es caso perdido- Will se marchó y dejó la situación extremadamente incómoda.

Todos estaban en silencio y petrificados por lo que mencionó Will de su amiga Roe. Nadie podía imaginar aquella reacción que tuvo en esa circunstancia.

Prosiguió Shane al notar el incómodo silencio -bien, para que no continuemos con estas pequeñas discusiones, mañana iremos nuevamente a Atlanta a buscar provisiones y Roe. ¿Quién se suma?- esperó a que respondieran.

-váyanse al carajo- contestó Daryl yéndose del lugar.

-yo iré- habló Amy muy segura.

-¿estás loca?, si alguna de las dos tiene que ir, esa seré yo- Andrea se dirigió a Amy.

-tengo que ver a Roe… además… y si tu…-

-volveré con vida, al igual que Roe, ¿entiendes?- respondió la hermana mayor, Amy solo asintió un poco desconforme.

-yo iré sin dudas- contestó Glenn entusiasmado.

-yo también- replicó T-dog.

-iré también- respondió Jacqui al escuchar a T-dog.

-ayudaré a encontrar a esa muñeca- respaldó Merle con una sonrisa perturbadora.

-los ayudaré- afirmó Morales un poco inseguro.

-de acuerdo, mañana a primera hora diríjanse a Atlanta. Los que llevarán armas, revísenlas y vean todo lo que tienen que ver. Recuerden, lleguen todos a salvo y no demoren- Todos afirmaron silenciosos y se dirigieron a sus tiendas.

Ya era medianoche y pocos se quedaron en la fogata. Los que decidieron partir a Atlanta la mañana siguiente, se encontraban ordenando sus cosas y juntar algunas provisiones por si ocurría algún percance.

Daryl, que se encontraba en el bosque cazando ardillas, no tomó atención del acuerdo luego de la discusión con Glenn. En ese momento no estaba atento y la oscuridad del bosque poco le servía, solo consiguió dos o tres ardillas. No podía parar de pensar en Roe, en cómo se encontraba o si algún caminante la había atrapado. No quería pensar de esa forma, pero en su mente podía imaginar hasta lo peor. Estaba arrepentido de no haberle dicho lo que a veces tantas ganas tenía de decirle. Le causaba ira cada vez que veía a Will, no soportaba lo que él decía luego de haber mencionado que amaba a Roe, y pensaba que todo este tiempo engañó a Roe sobre su protección. Detestaba tanto a Will, que en cualquier momento podría golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

La mañana siguiente era tan calurosa como un día normal en Georgia. Los que emprendieron viaje a Atlanta ya se habían marchado y solo quedaban unos pocos que ya se habían levantado. El campamento estaba cada vez más silencioso, lo que causaba inquietud por parte de los sobrevivientes.

Daryl se levantó un poco después de la ida de los sobrevivientes a Atlanta. Tomó rápidamente su ballesta y se dirigió a paso veloz donde el amable anciano de Dale.

-hey, pequeño anciano- el cazador elevó la mirada para buscar a Dale que se encontraba en el techo de su RV.

-¿Qué ocurre muchacho?- enseguida Dale se asomó y se dirigió a Daryl.

-¿el idiota de Merle ya se fue?-

-hace unos minutos atrás- confirmó el anciano.

-bien- el hombre asintió y volteó para alejarse de ahí, pero antes se dirigió nuevamente a Dale. –dejé algunas ardillas cerca de la fogata, por si quieren tomarlas o hacer lo que se les plazca, ni puta idea-

-gracias Daryl, te agradecemos todos- contestó muy sonriente.

-si, como sea- el cazador volteó y se fue.

-bien Merle… idiota, espero no te des cuenta que tu hermanito tomó tu maldita motocicleta- Daryl sonrió para sí mismo y luego subió a la motocicleta de su hermano para emprender viaje a la cuidad caótica.

_Lo siento_ por el capítulo** tan** corto u_u, prometo que el siguiente será maas largo:33.

Gracias a tooodo el mundo:3

cambio y fuera.-


	6. Eres mi chica

**Capitulo 6: "** _eres mi chica_**"**

Roe se alejó cautelosamente de los brazos de Daryl y lo miró angustiada. Daryl la observaba con atención, no sabía que podría hacer o decir la chica que tenía al frente, y eso le preocupaba.

-no puedo, no puedo ir al campamento- sostuvo la joven con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-no empieces con lo mismo- contestó Daryl con la voz quebrada.

-no tengo razón de volver, William es indiferente conmigo, no soy un aporte allí, nadie me necesita, nadie… nadie me necesita… tu, tu tienes a tu hermano, debes regresar… debes hacerlo, no lo dejes solo, es tu familia, no lo dejes no…- refutó la joven mirando fijamente al hombre con los ojos vidriosos.

-maldita sea… Merle, ese idiota puede consigo mismo, yo también-

-es tu familia, no puedes dejarlo ir…- interrumpió Roe.

Daryl asintió en silencio debido a que sabía que Roe tenía toda la razón y se quedó así por un instante.

-realmente no sé que me está pasando, no soy así y nunca lo había sido con alguien- habló la joven, se sentó en el sillón y continuó con la voz firme. -Aunque no dependas de tu hermano, es la única familia que tienes aquí, en el presente. Mi padre es un científico reconocido en Francia, de hecho pienso que él está intentando curar esta plaga y confío en él. Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía dos años, antes de eso, se separó de mi padre debido a que él quería trabajar en Paris y dejarnos aquí, solas…ambos se separaron, papá nos abandonó, mamá se casó por segunda vez, me abandonó y me dejó a cargo de un amigo de la familia. Joseph era su nombre, él me contó todo... se fue hace cuatro meses – suspiró y continúo. –el punto es que, debes permanecer siempre con tu hermano, no importa si lo soportas o no, lo importante es que debes aprovechar que tienes a alguien… - Roe secó con su antebrazo las lágrimas que pasaron desapercibidas y se mantuvo callada.

-el hombre que hacía llamarse padre, atormentó por años al idiota que te está hablando…- contestó Daryl, se sentó frente a la joven y continuó. –ese maldito no importa… Merle me consideraba un debilucho, nunca estuvo cuando lo necesitaba y mi madre murió calcinada. Merle constantemente se marchaba de casa a hacer idioteces… la única influenza que tuve fue de ese idiota… es mi hermano… pero puede irse a la mierda si quiere- Roe lo observó con atención, pero Daryl no continuó y solo se mantuvo en silencio mirando el suelo.

La joven se puso de pie y tomó la ballesta de Daryl, se dirigió hacia él y se la entregó con una débil sonrisa. Daryl la tomó aún confuso, se paró del sillón y cargó la ballesta en el hombro sin saber que tramaba la muchacha.

-estaría bien si vas por Glenn y el otro sobreviviente… no me perdonaría si algo le sucede- contestó Roe con la vista perdida.

-morirás aquí, en esta maldita ciudad, infectada por malditos caminantes que podrían despedazarte…- respondió Daryl sin expresión alguna. De alguna forma acostumbrándose a la idea de abandonar a Roe.

-dile a Amy que estoy bien y gracias por la preocupación- contestó Roe ignorando por completo a Daryl. La chica sacó todos los seguros de la puerta y la abrió.

-si, como sea- contestó Daryl fríamente.

Daryl salió del apartamento y a penas Roe cerró la puerta, se dirigió a las escaleras, se mantuvo sentado con las manos apoyadas en su cara y aguantando la ira que tenía adentro.

Roe tomó rápidamente la mochila que era para el sobreviviente, abrió la puerta para buscar a Daryl y entregársela. Apenas salió de su casa, escuchó una tormenta brusca y del susto descargó un grito, sin querer votó la mochila ocasionando un fuerte ruido.

Daryl tan pronto como escucho el ruido, cargó su ballesta y se dirigió rápidamente donde Roe.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó con su ronca voz.

-si… es solo… es solo que… las tormentas son un poco… un poco bruscas, es todo- contestó reincorporándose.

-niña que balbucea, deja de balbucear. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-

-iba a entregarte esto, se que allá no tienen más recursos… entonces… yo pensé que…tómalo por favor- contestó finalmente la muchacha, que tenía su brazo extendido para entregarle la mochila a Daryl.

-no- respondió Daryl mirándola indiferente.

-¿por qué no?- preguntó confundida.

-porque tú misma lo entregarás-

-… ¿yo?- se apuntó a sí misma. Daryl asintió irónicamente. -¿habla enserio?- continúo.

-dije que no soy el viejo de Dale, continúas contestándome de esa forma y olvida tu reputación- expresó molesto.

-creo que no tengo reputación- sonrió tímidamente.

-como sea- contestó Daryl mirando su alrededor.

Luego de un instante, se oyó un estruendoso sonido de bocina de auto, que provenía de las calles de Atlanta. Daryl se aproximó rápidamente a la ventana del pasillo que solo apuntaba el callejón. Roe entró a su casa con la mochila ya puesta y observó por la pequeña ventana de su cocina, Daryl se unió presuroso a Roe y ambos observaban a alguien que conducía como loco un auto rojo y atraía a todos los caminantes.

-ese debe ser el chino- comentó el hombre sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

-¡es Glenn!- contestó Roe entusiasmada.

-vaya, nunca te había escuchado de esa forma- refutó Daryl observando serio a la chica.

- ¿ah?- respondió sin tomarle importancia.

-vamos, podría ser una ventaja tener a los hijos de puta distraídos- contestó el hombre con la ballesta ya cargada en su hombro.

-de acuerdo- suspiró Roe al oír a Daryl de nuevo maldiciendo, al fin y al cabo terminó rindiéndose finalmente respecto con volver al campamento.

-¡rápido!- el hombre tomó su mano y juntos salieron del apartamento dirigiéndose velozmente al piso de arriba, solamente de esa forma podrían salir de ahí.

-¡aguarda!- Roe se zafó de la mano del hombre, se dirigió a su apartamento y entró velozmente, buscando con la mirada lo que deseaba llevar consigo, finalmente guardó el cuaderno y el lápiz que se encontraba en su escritorio a su mochila. Rápidamente cerró la puerta de su hogar con todos los seguros y guardó la llave en su bolsillo. Subió un piso más donde Daryl la esperaba impacientemente, ambos salieron por las escaleras del apartamento y ágilmente llegaron a la motocicleta de Merle. Se aproximaban caminantes detrás de ellos y casi ignorándolos emprendieron viaje al campamento.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?- habló la tímida chica, dentro de su cabeza no podía quitarse una duda.

-que quieres- contestó el gruñón de Daryl.

-¿por qué quisiste llevarme contigo de nuevo al campamento?- preguntó firmemente ignorando la mala actitud de él, Roe se estaba acostumbrando a la actitud de Daryl y casi no le impresionaba su temperamento.

-demonios, porque eres mi chica- Daryl sin creer lo que contestó sintió la necesidad de ignorar por completo algún otro comentario de parte de la chica. Aceleró la velocidad para ahorrar tiempo y se quedó en completamente callado.

Al terminar la respuesta, Roe abrió los ojos de la impresión y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. No había posibilidad de huir a ninguna parte, solo quedaban siete o diez minutos para llegar al campamento y tenía las intenciones de ignorar lo que escuchó, no podía creerlo y menos escucharlo de nuevo, pretendía engañarse a sí misma con el argumento de "escuchaste mal", "los caminantes afectan tus oídos", entre otros pensamientos que abordaban su cabeza. Sintió que estaba obligada a creer lo que escuchó, nadie nunca le había dicho tal cosa y para ella era imposible creerlo, luego pensó…"¿está Daryl declarándose?", "¿acaso es una muestra de afecto?", Roe sin pensarlo, lentamente cargó su cabeza en la espalda de Daryl y lo abrazó.

Su corazón latía fugazmente, la muestra de cariño que demostró Roe había sido totalmente desprevenida, nunca había sentido tal cosa, nunca pensó que le tomaría tanto afecto a una chica y que ella también demostrara lo mismo. Desde el primer momento que vio a Roe pensó que debía protegerla de todo aquel peligro que estaría presente. Nunca se había preocupado tanto por alguien, menos de él. Daryl inconscientemente sentía la necesidad de protegerla y tenerla a su lado. No quería enamorarse, menos depender de alguien… Roe estaba situada en un rol fundamental en su vida, y no podía hacer nada contra eso.


	7. Reencuentro

**Aloha a todos~**

Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo que he recibido. Ha pasado tiempo desde que actualicé así que les dejo dos capitulos más~ Yey!.

También quiero dejar un recordatorio donde se estrenó la cuarta temporada de The Walking Dead!, me anima más para continuar esta historia así que por favor disfruten y dejen reviews, también me anima mucho, para saber si hay pequeños walkers que lo leen~ haha. Gacias~~

Cambio y fuera.-

* * *

**Capitulo 7: **_Reencuentro._

Rick había sido el nuevo miembro del campamento. Gracias a la ayuda de Glenn, él salió del gran apuro y peligro que lo abordaba en las calles principales de la ciudad de Atlanta. Rick esposó a Merle por su conducta peligrosa y T-dog había tirado por casualidad la llave a una alcantarilla, habían abandonado al mayor de los Dixon.

Amy necesitaba tanto a su hermana, como su nueva mejor amiga que consideraba, la única amiga que tenía en esas circunstancias apocalípticas. Se percató junto con los demás la llegada de un auto rojo con la alarma encendida que podría hasta escuchar el último caminante del país.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡apaga esa porquería!- gritó Dale al percatar a Glenn saliendo del auto.

-¡no sé como!- contestó Glenn divertido.

-abre el capó por favor- refutó Shane un poco fastidiado por el ruido.

-mi hermana Andrea… y Roe…- interrumpió Amy acercándose a Glenn.

-¡abre el maldito capó!- grito Shane más molesto.

-¿qué?, bueno, bueno. Sí, si- contestó Glenn alterado entrando al auto para abrir el capó.

-¿ellas están bien?, ¿se encuentran bien?- continuó preguntando la alterada y preocupada Amy.

Todos comenzaron a acercarse al presenciar el molesto ruido del auto.

-¡ella está bien!, ¡está bien!.. - respondió Glenn gritando. Shane ya había apagado el molestoso ruido y continuó mas calmado –si… bien, todos los están.. bueno Merle no lo está tanto y Roe…-

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Roe?- Amy continuó preguntando. Ahora más preocupada.

-¿estás loco, conduciendo a este bastardo chillón hasta aquí?, ¿intentas atraer a cada caminante en la zona?- preguntó Shane ignorando a Amy y dirigiéndose molesto al asiático.

-creo que estamos bien- contestó Dale intentando defender a Glenn.

-¿llamas a ser estúpido estar bien?- intercedió Shane aún más molesto.

Amy ignoró por completo la pequeña discusión pensando en que le ocurriría a Roe y como se encontraría su hermana.

Un camión llegó luego de la discusión entre Dale y Shane. Amy observó con ansias la llegada de todos los sobrevivientes, esperando a que su hermana y amiga bajaran de ese camión, al presenciar a Andrea se aproximó rápidamente a abrazarla sin importar nada.

-¡me asustaste!, ¿y Roe?- preguntó alejándose de su hermana.

Andrea negó con la cabeza con una expresión de angustia y preocupación.

-¿está muerta?- continuó abordando a su hermana con preguntas.

-no lo sabemos, Amy por favor cálmate- contestó Andrea tocando los hombros de su hermana.

Morales y Rick se habían dirigido junto con sus familias, que para sorpresa de todos, Rick resultó ser padre de Carl y esposo de Lori. Todos los demás comenzaban a irse del lugar para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo y reincorporarse al campamento.

-¿y Roe?- preguntó Will acercándose al grupo, específicamente a Glenn.

-cierra la boca- contestó molesto. -¿tienes la cara para dejarla allí y quieres simplemente saber cómo está?-

Amy y Andrea observaban la escena de cerca.

-¿ahora no puedo preguntar niñito?- contestó Will sarcástico.

-maldito idiota…- refutó Glenn cerrando los puños.

Al presenciar el ruido de una motocicleta acercándose. -¿Qué…?- comentó Andrea para si misma.

-Oh por dios- expresó Amy al ver a Daryl junto con Roe en la motocicleta.

-Roe…- contestó Glenn con una sonrisa extremadamente amplia.

Daryl estacionó la motocicleta cerca de la entrada y esperó ahí hasta que Roe se bajara a saludar los demás. La muchacha bajó rápidamente de la motocicleta y comenzó a acercarse a Amy, sin creer que estaba ahí, Roe la había extrañado. Amy corrió a los brazos de Roe al igual como lo hizo con su hermana, ambas se abrazaban como si hubiese sido el primer reencuentro luego de años.

-me preocupé mucho por ti, lo sabes cierto- comentó Amy sin alejarse de la joven.

-pienso que extrañó más a Roe que a mí- comentó Andrea dirigiéndose a Glenn con una sonrisa, el ultimo sonrió.

-gracias Amy, y lo siento por no haber vuelto- contestó alejándose de Amy.

-eso lo hablamos luego- Amy le hizo un gesto a la joven, para que fuera a saludar al chico asiático. Le cedió el paso y Roe se acercó a Glenn con una sonrisa tímida.

Glenn la abrazó amistosamente, ella lo abrazó fuertemente, estaba completamente agradecida de la preocupación por parte de Amy y él.

-estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto- comentó Glenn alejándose de la joven.

-también yo- contestó Roe tímidamente.

-enserio, estamos felices- Andrea toco el hombro de Roe con una sonrisa y la última le contestó de la misma forma.

Daryl al contemplar feliz a Roe se sintió aliviado. Estaba queriendo inconscientemente a la chica que le hacía sentirse más tranquilo cuando la tenía de cerca. Observó que Will se estaba acercando lentamente a Roe para darle una sorpresa. Daryl rápidamente se dirigió a detener al hombre hipócrita.

-¡Roe!- Will la abrazó impacientemente. Roe sin antes pensarlo comenzó a forjarse del hombre.

-suéltala idiota- contestó bruscamente Daryl. Will la soltó sin más, mostrando una expresión preocupada engañosa.

Roe ágilmente se zafó y Glenn logró tomarle el brazo atrayéndola hacia él.

-vamos Roe- contestó Andrea al ver la expresión de angustia de la joven. La tomó por el brazo, al igual que Amy y se dirigieron a la RV de Dale rápidamente.

-¿Qué mierda le metiste en la cabeza a Roe?- cuestionó Will a Daryl molesto.

-te acercas a Roe otra vez y olvídate de haber nacido- protestó Daryl alejándose de ahí y empujando a Will.

-¡maldito hijo de puta!- gritó Will con cólera.

-olvídate de haber nacido hijo de perra- Daryl volteó y rápidamente agarró a William.

-¡Basta chicos!- Glenn tomó a Will y comenzó a separarlo de Daryl sin ningún beneficio.

Shane rápidamente abordó a Daryl y lo separó de William.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí?- preguntó Roe estremecida observando por la ventana del RV.

-quedémonos acá- contestó Amy tomando el brazo de la otra joven.

Rick y T-dog se acercaron al escuchar los agitantes gritos de conflicto. Shane aún sostenía a Daryl y Glenn a Will, era imposible que alguno de los dos se tranquilizara.

-¿Qué demonios?- preguntó T-dog.

-donde está el maldito de Merle, - inquirió Daryl de la nada, zafándose de Shane bruscamente y buscando con la mirada a su hermano.

-Daryl detente un segundo. Tengo que hablar contigo- respondió Shane inquieto pero a la vez calmado.

-¿sobre qué?- prestó atención de lo que diría Shane.

-sobre Merle… hubo un problema en Atlanta-

-¿murió?-

-no lo sabemos-

-o está muerto o no lo está- contestó vehemente acercándose bruscamente a Shane.

-no hay forma fácil de decir de decir esto, así que lo diré de una vez- interrumpió el policía al percatarse de lo difícil que comenzaba a estar la situación.

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó Daryl molesto.

-Rick Grimes- respondió el policía.

-"Rick Grimes"- contestó Daryl de forma sarcástica y continuó. -¿tienes algo que decirme?-

Roe observó impacientemente por la ventana, notando que había un conflicto afuera. Intentó pararse de la silla pero Andrea la detuvo.

-iré a ver que pasa, quédate acá- miró a Amy y continuó. –ambas-. La mayor salió del RV y se acercó rápidamente donde la dificultad.

-creo que es Daryl… junto con Shane… Will- comentó Amy sin quitar vista de la ventana.

-me preocupa- contestó Roe mirando a la otra joven.

-tienes razón, no tenemos que quedarnos aquí como niñitas. Ambas somos mayores, no quinceañeras, vayamos a ver que ocurre-

Amy se puso de pie, pero Roe continuaba mirando por la ventana.

-aguarda…tienen a Daryl- refutó Roe preocupada.

Salió del RV junto con Amy y se aproximaron a la pelea. Pero justo a tiempo, la situación comenzó a calmarse.

-¡al diablo con ustedes!- gritó Daryl a todos. Roe iba a acercarse al hombre, pero este la miró indiferente y se alejó rápidamente de ahí.

-Roe es un gusto que hayas vuelto- se acercó Lori a la muchacha aliviando la tensión.

-gracias- contestó la joven con una débil sonrisa.

-reincorpórate por favor- continuó la amable mujer. Roe asintió débilmente.

-tranquila…- Amy tomó el brazo de Roe y sonrió.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Glenn junto con otro hombre.

-si… yo…- la joven miró con atención a aquel hombre que estaba al lado de Glenn y continuó. -¿usted es el sobreviviente del tanque?-


	8. Novios

-pues… si, yo estaba atascado en un tanque, en Atlanta… ¿Cómo sabes?- contestó Rick confuso.

-lo vi desde mi ventana, en mi apartamento… yo iba a darle una mochila con suministros, pero Glenn acudió a usted primero- sonrió tímidamente.

-¿estabas atrapada?- preguntó el policía preocupado. Glenn y Amy observaban con interés. -no..am… yo decidí estar ahí…- contestó la joven, incómoda.

-íbamos a ir por ti Roe, justo cuando dejamos la ciudad… pero Will…- Glenn hizo una mueca triste.

-no importa- sonrió la joven.

-espera Roe, ¿dijiste mochila con suministros?- preguntó Amy ansiosa.

-ah, si… la llevé conmigo… está en la RV. Yo creo que podría bastarnos… si la usamos cuidadosamente, y repartimos justamente… tal vez unos nueve días hasta la noche-

-ella siempre habla así- Glenn se dirigió al policía y ambos sonrieron.

-bien, yo iré por la mochila- contestó Amy yéndose del lugar.

-gracias, Roe. Por querer ayudarme, me alegra que ambos estemos vivos- Rick sonrió y se fue donde su familia. La joven solo alcanzó a asentir.

-ahora… Glenn, ¿podrías decirme que le ocurrió al cambio de actitud de William?- Roe exactamente no sabía que le ocurría a su "mejor amigo"

-escucha Roe. Él dijo que te quería, pero no podíamos volver por ti porque tal vez pensó que no habría salida-

-de acuerdo, él quiso salvarlos, está bien…-

-amiga ¿estás loca?, ¡te dio por muerta!-

Roe sonrió débilmente y contestó. –lo sé Glenn, pero debe tener una razón. Permaneceré lejos de él…-

-estoy de acuerdo con eso, porque si se acerca… - Glenn hizo con su mano la forma de una pistola y se disparó en la cabeza, haciendo creer que mataría a Will si se acercaba a la joven. Roe asintió y sonrió.

-iré con los demás, si necesitas algo…- el asiático se dirigió a la joven y esta continuó asintiendo. –nos vemos luego-

Glenn se alejó y Roe se quedó pensando en cómo podría acercarse a Daryl. Era un poco notorio para algunos lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Daryl y Roe, aunque era difícil de creer, Amy por supuesto sospechaba.

Roe caminó torpemente hacia la tienda de campaña de Daryl, ya que no estaba completamente decidida en ir o no, solo quería saber cómo se encontraba por lo de su hermano, aunque ella no sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido.

La joven se asomó lentamente esperando a que Daryl la notara, pero este ni se inmutó ya que estaba ocupado limpiando sus flechas. La muchacha decidió irse, pero antes de voltear, tropezó con una piedra y cayó justo a la entrada de la tienda, haciendo que Daryl rápidamente volteara a ver qué ocurría.

-niña que balbucea, ¿qué haces en la tierra?- preguntó el hombre un poco serio.

-ah, yo… yo iba, solamente…- Roe rápidamente se paró y comenzó a quitarse algunas manchas de tierra que tenía en sus pantalones.

-quería saber si estabas bien… supe lo de tu hermano y yo…- continuó la joven.

-los idiotas dejaron a Merle esposado en Atlanta. Iremos por él supongo- contestó mirándola.

-puedo acompañarte- Roe respondió sin temer la respuesta.

-¿acaso estás demente?, te quedarás acá con estos idiotas, entiendes- Daryl respondió a la defensiva y entró a la tienda un poco molesto.

-acaso…- la joven entró a la tienda y miró a Daryl fijamente. -¿acaso quieres dejarme con William?-

Daryl permaneció callado sin mirar a la muchacha.

-sé que soy inútil, lo sé bastante bien. Pero debo aprender la manera de enfrentarme a los caminantes… no puedo continuar viviendo así, que tu pienses que no puedo, que estés salvándome siempre o… ayudándome. No puedo continuar así, ambos sabemos que no. Algún día estaré sola, y… ¿Qué esperaré?, que tu vengas de la nada a salvarme, ¿o que otra persona lo haga?, por supuesto que no…-

-escucha Roe- Daryl cogió de los hombros a la joven y prosiguió. –no sé a qué mierda quieres llegar, pero solo puedo protegerte. Tú viste como estaba esa maldita ciudad, es un infierno, simplemente no puedo dejar que vayas otra vez, aquí estarás a salvo, con estos idiotas, pero estarás bien-

-ni si quiera sé por qué debes protegerme… simplemente… - Roe se alejó de Daryl y esperó a que hablara.

-maldición, porque tú misma lo has dicho- contestó evadiendo la mirada de Roe.

-¿Qué he dicho?, realmente no se que dije…- Roe respondió seria, aún sabiendo a que se refería el hombre.

-no hagas eso, ¿quieres?- Daryl comenzaba a sospechar que tramaba la joven.

-yo… acaso… ¿acaso te importo?- Roe sonrió tímidamente.

-detente pequeña idiota- refutó fastidiado.

-si Roe fuera idiota no tardaría en notarlo- continuó la joven.

-¿por qué demonios hablas así?- Daryl quiso evadir el tema pero Roe continuó forzándolo.

-deberías contestar mi pregunta-

-detente-

-quiero saber…-

-¡demonios si!, me importas idiota, por eso dije eso en el camino, maldita sea… que fastidiosa eres- Daryl se sentó en una de las cama y continuó callado.

Roe sonrió y permaneció en silencio, sin saber que decir. Se encontraba realmente feliz al oír lo que dijo Daryl.

-pasaste a ser niña que balbucea a niña fastidiosa- continuó el hombre.

-William nunca…- expresó la joven, angustiada.

-de ese maldito idiota no se habla aquí- interrumpió Daryl molesto. Detestaba a ese niño bonito que cada vez se comportaba como un mini Shane.

-espero que encuentres a tu hermano- Roe le sonrió débilmente y salió de la tienda para dirigirse a la RV.

El joven la había esperado hace minutos a fuera de la tienda. -debemos hablar, ¿podemos?- William detuvo a Roe con un gesto de preocupación.

-¿qué?- contestó la joven con una expresión seria. No le importaba mucho de qué se trataba.

-déjame explicarte- gruñó el joven.

-no creo que eso sea posible- contestó Roe frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Roe!- Glenn se aproximaba corriendo hacia la joven. Se detuvo a metros de ella y continuó –Roe… Dale necesita hablar contigo-

La muchacha asintió y rápidamente se fue con el chico asiático. Aceptaba la opción de que Glenn la había sacado de apuros.

Odiando por unos minutos a Glenn, William se acercó a la tienda de Daryl. Su propósito era saber el por qué él y Roe permanecían tan unidos.

-oye Daryl, ¿podemos hablar como gente civilizada?- comentó Will asomándose a la tienda.

-desde cuando conoces a la gente civilizada- Daryl se refería exclusivamente al otro hombre.

-hablo enserio, no debemos permanecer en guerra, estamos todos ayudándonos entre sí y ambos no podemos continuar de esa forma- finalmente entró a la tienda.

Daryl se acercó abruptamente a Will y prosiguió molesto. -¿estás hablando jodidamente enserio?, al fin Roe se dio cuenta de lo idiota que eres. No permitiré de ninguna forma que te le acerques, ¿entiendes?-

-intento hacer las paces hombre, ¿desde cuándo te importa tanto Roe?, tú no has estado con ella lo suficiente para conocerla- respondió a la defensiva.

-y ella no estuvo lo suficiente contigo como para darse cuenta la clase de maldito infeliz que eres. Si me importa o no Roe es mi asunto, es mi chica y la protegeré de idiotas como tu-. Al instante Daryl notó lo que acababa de decir, por segunda vez mencionó que Roe era una clase de novia para él. _–maldita sea ahora todo el puto mundo se enterará de la mierda que solté- _pensó.

-no pelearé contigo, tampoco te insultaré Daryl. Pero que te quede claro que algún día Roe regresará a mi a hablar sobre este puto problema, y veremos si puedes detener a tu "noviecita", hombre, ¿al menos ella sabe qué ambos son novios?- soltó una carcajada sarcástica. –como sea, estaré a fuera si necesitas algo- volteó y se fue.

-vete al demonio- . Alcanzó a decir Daryl mientras observó como se iba el otro sujeto.

Roe se quedó junto a Dale y Amy en el techo de la RV todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que Glenn la llamó. Se había percatado la entrada de Will en la tienda de Daryl y quería evitar cualquier conflicto entre ambos.

-Glenn lo hizo por ti, no quería verte presionada Roe- explicó el amable anciano a la joven, expresando con una sonrisa.

-supuse eso, Glenn es así, siempre me salva de apuros- contestó con una sonrisa confortable.

-te observamos desde aquí Roe, se podía tocar la tensión- habló Amy expresando preocupación.

- pero… era de esperar que- antes de terminar su comentario, Roe observó a William a metros.

-¡amiga Roe!- exclamó Will.

-no es su amiga- murmuró Amy asomándose para ver con más claridad. Roe la imitó.

-¡no sabía que estabas de novia con Daryl!, ¡Felicitaciones amiga!- continuó con una sonrisa sarcástica y en un instante, esperando a que la joven reaccionara, volteó y se fue riendo.

Amy y Dale observaron a Roe boquiabiertos y esperaron a que esta declarara algo, pero Roe se encontraba igual o peor que ellos, solo comenzó a procesar de apoco y esperó para darles alguna explicación.

-yo… no sé de que está hablando- contestó confundida.

-¿por qué no dejas que te lo explique?- respondió Dale, dirigió señas hacia Roe, esperando a que volteara, Daryl se encontraba a metros de ellos. Roe volteó a verlo y éste le hizo una seña para que bajara.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- murmuró Amy a la otra joven.

-porque ni si quiera lo sabía- contestó de la misma forma mientras bajaba de la RV.

- ¿puedo preguntar algo?- se limitó a decir la joven mientras veía a un incómodo Daryl.

-vamos- respondió el hombre abriendo paso hacia la cercanía del bosque. Roe lo siguió un poco modesta, tocó con cuidado la katana que llevaba aún consigo y observó con cautela su alrededor. Daryl, por otro lado, solo caminaba sin importar algún riesgo, esa actitud le preocupaba a Roe, debido a que él siempre está alerta.

Llegaron al mismo sitio que Roe alguna vez practicó con su katana, ella se sentó en la misma roca de la vez pasada, y Daryl de igual forma se sentó frente a ella.

-William… él dijo que…, espera, ¿de qué me perdí?- Roe sentía la curiosidad, era bastante obvio que ambos sentían algo, ella pensó que William estrujó las palabras de Daryl y lo malinterpretó, o eso pasaba por su mente…

- maldición…- dijo Daryl, esperó un instante y continuó. –lo que dijo ese idiota… bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero-

-¿hablas enserio?- Roe preguntó tímidamente. –es que… ¿desde cuándo?... ¡ah!, a eso te referías cuando me dijiste…-

- sí, ya es bastante Roe- comentó serio, pero a la vez divertido.

-entonces… ni siquiera… ni siquiera lo preguntaste directamente- Roe soltó una risa divertida que nadie nunca había presenciado. Ella estaba realmente feliz, de alguna forma Daryl se le estaba declarando. Daryl iba a ser la primera persona importante en el mundo de Roe, ella nunca tuvo amigos, ni mucho menos algún novio. Estaba aprendiendo a ser más social y querer a las personas que se preocupaban por ella, y estaba muy agradecida.

-solo, solo mantente lejos del idiota de William- evadió la mirada de Roe.

- eres la primera persona- respondió la joven sonriendo tímidamente. –Deberíamos regresar, podrían preocuparse…- Roe se puso de pie y caminó torpemente hacia el campamento, tropezaba a cada instante con las pequeñas rocas.

-si continúas de esa forma, hasta el caminante más lento podrá alcanzarte- Daryl se situó junto a su lado y caminó junto a Roe.

- ¿ah?, seré torpe, inútil, tímida, lo que sea, pero en la secundaria y preparatoria gané corridas de cien metros planos, con obstáculos, y carreras de relevos. Además los últimos dos años de preparatoria gané el decatlón académico representando a Atlanta. Realmente soy rápida, alcanzaría los 442,5 km/h- rió divertida.

-¿hablas enserio?, estás loca- contestó Daryl, sonriendo disimuladamente.

-algún día lo probaré, y verás que sirvo para algo- hizo una burla disimulada.

-si trabajabas en tu casa, ¿Qué mierda hacías?- Daryl se detuvo y miró con atención a la contraria.

-ah… yo…- la joven se detuvo frente a Daryl. – yo revisaba los libros antes de ser publicados, de hecho… yo era la editorial, veía si había algún error, redactaba de mejor forma, reemplazaba sinónimos, antónimos, entre otras cosas que hacía. El contrato con la empresa, era que yo trabajara en mi casa sin ningún consentimiento…y hacer el trabajo que me pedían. A veces, debía revisar tres o cuatro libros por día, era cansador… pero prefería estar en casa-

-eres una maldita Einstein, debes saber miles de palabras, fórmulas, esas mierdas que hacen los científicos-

-mi padre quería eso cuando yo era pequeña, pero en ese momento, era cualquier mortal, como tú por ejemplo- Roe dirigió a otro lado su mirada, quería evitar su risa.

-cállate Einstein-

-ahora no sé de que podría servir en este campamento-

-tal vez huir de caminantes-

-por supuesto- Roe continuó caminando.

-o tal vez encontrar la maldita cura a esta mierda, como tu padre- Daryl siguió atrás a la joven.

-solo espero que esté sano y salvo. Mi padre podría hasta encontrar la cura de todas las enfermedades, esta vez es distinto… en los momentos de crisis, solo la imaginación es más importante que el conocimiento…- comenzó a sonreír, recordando el último comentario célebre.

Daryl no entendió nada de lo que Roe mencionó, pero lo simuló. -que mierda estás hablando…- hizo una mueca.

Ambos llegaron al campamento, Glenn estaba a metros de Roe haciéndole señas para que se acercara, la joven ya esperaba esa actitud de él, era perceptible que todos supieran la nueva noticia.

-el chino te está llamando, nos vemos luego. Te observaré- Daryl le dio un corto beso en la frente a la joven y se alejó con normalidad a su tienda.

Roe se acercó rápidamente a Glenn y esperó a que hablara.

-¿desde cuándo?, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, ¿te lo pidió él o tu?, ¿estás segura?, ¿por qué Roe?, por qué…- Glenn abordó a la joven con todas esas preguntas, él se encontraba dudoso, quería a Roe como su hermana, a pesar que él le ganaba por un año se preocupaba mucho y sabía perfectamente que a ella no le quedaba nada ni nadie, Glenn quería ser su familia, su mejor amigo, su hermano.

La joven suspiró pesado y miró a Glenn.-hace un momento .Porque ni yo lo sabía. Daryl lo pidió de una forma indirecta Creo que sí estoy segura… es eso…- Roe contestó de una forma angustiada, estaba asustada, y no sabía muy bien las razones.

-Daryl es mayor que tú Roe, ¿estás hablando enserio?-

-aa… yo… yo.. – titubeó. Roe comenzaba a notar lo inseguro que se encontraba Glenn, ella lo quería bastante, ha sido como su hermano, al igual que Amy, pero no podía excusarlo de esa forma.

-escucha Roe, eres como mi hermana, como mi familia ..,y, y te protegeré siempre que pueda, pero…- suspiró y continuó. -bien, si estás bien con esto, por mi está bien entonces-

-pues yo…¿gracias?- continuó confundida.

El chico sonrió. -estaré con los demás, planeamos como regresaremos a Atlanta a buscar a Merle-

-¿tu también irás?- preguntó alarmada. No le gustaba la idea de regresar a Atlanta.

-Rick, T-dog, Daryl y yo iremos- contestó firmemente.

Roe miró a Glenn sonriendo. –si quieres…-

-es mejor que te quedes aquí, ¿si?, hablamos Roe- se fue sin dejar que la joven contestara antes.

-ahhh…- expresó un poco angustiada. Sin más, se dirigió hacia Amy.

-¿en dónde estabas?, tienes bastante que explicar amiga- La joven rubia se aproximó a Roe y la tomó por el brazo.

-es cierto, Daryl y yo…- admitió Roe con una sonrisa.

-¡hablas enserio!- exclamó Amy.

-me gustaría que mantuvieras el secreto…- Roe sabía perfectamente que todo el campamento se enteraría. Aunque las muestras de cariño de Daryl sean un poco tercas.

-sí, como no, nadie sabe nada…- Amy simuló una sonrisa.

Roe captó la sarcástica respuesta de ella. –Amy…-

-está bien, mientras dure- sonrió. –Entremos a la RV, tenemos mucho que hablar- ambas se dirigieron a la RV y en lo que restaba del día se quedaron ahí.


End file.
